Together
by Xetton
Summary: The life of a loving couple, from birth to death...(In Celebration of 2 Birthdays. Contains fluff(?))


**4102/72/21**

**This was inspired by a comment on a certain H-site…**

**In celebration of both Elsword's and Aisha's birthday, I have this little piece for you. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Together<strong>

_We were born together_

On December 27th, the cries of two newborns filled the air.

Both couples had been in labor for hours, yet to their surprise, their children were born seconds away from each other.

"It's alright now darling." The father of the red-headed newborn said, comforting his wife and mother of his child. Their child, a healthy baby boy cried as loud as he could, despite the warm and comforting feel of his mother.

The mother sighed then looked across the room at the other couple.

"I was hoping we could beat you…" She whined. The mother of the purple-haired newborn winked at her and stuck her tongue out as she cradled her new daughter in her arms.

"So what did you name your boy?" The father of the girl asked.

The father of the boy quickly shook his head.

"No. No. No. You go first. Yours was born first. So you go." He replied.

The father of the girl looked at his wife before looking back and smiling.

"Aisha. We both like the name Aisha. Yours?"

The father of the boy turned and looked at his child, who nestled in her mother's grasp.

"Elsword. He looks like an Elsword." He answered. The mother turned and looked at him in annoyance.

"Dear…just because your parents decided to emphasize the "El" in your name does not mean you should keep emphasizing it in our children's names!"

The father scratched the back of his head, trying to come up with a sound reason.

"What? It worked for Elesis!"

Everyone laughed, it was a joyous occasion to celebrate the start of two lives.

* * *

><p><em>We grew up together<em>

A small red-haired boy ran through the yard with a purple-haired girl chasing after him. It wasn't long before the girl tripped and fell onto the ground. The girl shivered in pain before she started to cry.

The boy quickly turned around and went over to her.

"El, you meany! I'm going to tell big sis on you!" She whined. Elsword shuddered in fear of what Elesis might do to him.

"I-It's your fault for tripping!" He yelled, trying to defend himself.

"Why did you run so fast!?" She whined, crying even louder. He gulped in fear and in worry. He knelt down, tearing a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around her wound on her leg. Her sobs quieted down and she looked at him.

"Sorry Ai. From now on I won't be far from you!" He said loudly, with his big smile.

"Promise?" She asked, her eyes started to get big as she looked at him. He grabbed her hand and his face moved closer to hers.

"Promise! Let's stay together forever!"

* * *

><p><em>We went to school together<em>

"Come on Elsword! Today's our first day! We're going to be late!" Aisha yelled, banging on the door to Elsword's room. It was the first day of middle school and the two always went to school together since preschool.

Elsword groaned before turning over and burying his head under his pillow.

"Elsword! Wake up!" Aisha yelled again as she continued to bang on the door. She looked over beside her to see Elesis walking up to her.

"Being a lazy bum as usual?" Elesis questioned. The purplette sighed and nodded. When she opened her eyes, she saw a key being held up in front of her face.

"It's a spare to his room. Keep it." Elesis winked before turning and walking back to her room.

Elsword hugged his pillow as he slowly drifted off. However to his dismay, his covers were torn off him and his pillow was pulled away, leaving his eyes to take in the horror of sunlight.

He whined in pain before turning over, burying his face into his bed.

"Get up stupid. I don't want to be late on my first day." She scolded. She slammed the pillow on his back causing him to groan in pain. He quickly turned over and caught it before she had a chance to hit him again. He pulled the pillow out of her grip so that she couldn't hit him anymore.

"Hurry up and get ready!" She yelled. She stomped towards the door, intending to give him privacy.

"Also, I'm going to wake you up from now on you stupid lazy bum!" She yelled before shutting the door behind her.

Elsword groaned before getting up to change.

* * *

><p><em>We fell in love together<em>

Elsword gulped as he walked through the hall. He wanted to ask Aisha out to Prom!

Aisha was smart and popular in school and he couldn't stand the idea of her going with some guy. Before he knew it, he realized he was in love with her and he didn't want to let her go.

He walked around a corner to see Aisha standing outside. He was about to call out to her when she saw a boy standing a few feet in front of her.

"I like you. Please go to the Prom with me!" The boy yelled out loud.

Elsword's eyes widened in horror. He looked at Aisha, dreading that she would accept.

"I'm sorry. I can't go with you." She responded, looking away from him.

"Wait! Tell me why!" The boy questioned. She looked up at the boy.

"There's someone I love. I only want to go with him." She replied. Before the boy could say any more Elsword appeared and grabbed her wrist, pulling her away.

Despite how hard he was pulling, she didn't tell him to stop or let go. She wasn't even resisting. Instead she was blushing. If Elsword had turned around to look at her, he would see her face was as red as his hair.

After walking for a bit, Elsword stopped and turned around to face her. Aisha quickly looked down, not wanting him to see her flustered.

"Elsword…" She muttered his name but refused to look up at him.

"Good luck." He said. She looked up to see him walking away.

He dug his hands into his pockets and he looked down on the ground as he walked. He knew he was asking for much when he wanted to go to the Prom with her but it really hurt him when she said she loved someone.

Aisha watched him walk off. Her heart ached seeing how depressed he was. She figured he had heard her say those words. She quickly caught up to him and hugged him.

"Hey…stupid…Go to the Prom with me…"

She had finally asked him. For a long time she's been in love him and he was the one she had wanted to go to the Prom with.

But as much as he wanted to take that offer, he felt like he couldn't. His heart ached at the fact she loved someone else but he would hate himself forever if he held her back from being happy.

"…I don't need your pity…"

She froze in disbelief when he heard his response. He removed himself from her grasp and continued to walk.

Once he was out of hearing range, Aisha broke down and started to sob. She didn't think he would reject her, she hoped that he would accept. He was the only person in her mind and it crushed her when he turned her away.

Once Elsword rounded a corner, he quickly took off into a sprint. It was only few minutes in did he release that he was crying. He had desperately wanted to say yes to Aisha. To tell her how he felt about her but he continued to tell himself it was for her own good.

The two didn't speak or interact with each other until the night of the Prom. With neither having no date (though not knowing the other hadn't), they both decided to stay home.

Elsword laid on his bed when there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He questioned. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone.

"Someone wants to see you." He heard his sister's voice.

He groaned before getting off his bed and walking to his door. He undid the lock and opened it immediately seeing Aisha standing there with a slight blush on her face.

He immediately tried to shut the door but Elesis quickly halted him by pushing her arm against the door.

"Elsword." She said with a frosty glare. He sighed and opened it fully. Aisha walked in and he turned to his sister who winked and grabbed the handle of the door, closing it for him.

Aisha drifted to his bed, sitting down on the edge. He followed suit and sat a few feet away from her.

Neither said a word for a few minutes. They both exchanged glances, hoping for the other to say something. After a while, Elsword swallowed, he caved into his curiosity and nervousness.

"So why are you here? Didn't you have a date to the Prom?" He asked, trying not to sound as curious as he could. She didn't bother to look at him when she answered.

"…Didn't go."

He looked at her worriedly.

"…Why?" He questioned.

"He rejected me." She replied, he was taken aback by her answer and started to feel guilty. He was about to give his condolences when she quickly changed the target of the topic.

"What about you? You didn't have someone you wanted to ask?" She questioned. While she wanted to get the line of questioning off her, she hated asking him if he had some interest in someone else.

He quickly frowned and looked forward.

"There was a certain girl…but I found out she loved someone else…"

Aisha started to feel guilty, they both shared a connection, they were both turned away by someone they loved.

"So I gave up on her. Even when she asked me to go with her, I turned her down. I didn't want to hold her back."

It was at this that it dawned upon her. Her eyes started to widen in realization as she connected the dots. She smacked him on the head.

"STUPID!" She yelled before smacking him again. He put his hands on his head to shield himself.

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" She continued to hit him until her blows slowed and stopped.

"Stupid! You could never hold me back!"

"W-Wait! How did you know I was talking about you?"

"Because you rejected me stupid! Who else would I ask out? Stupid!" She pushed her face into his chest as she started to cry. He was hesitant in comforting her.

"…So you love me?" He asked in disbelief. She pushed her head off him to look up at him.

"Yes stupid! Why the hell are you so thick-headed!" She buried her head again and continued to sob into him.

Elsword couldn't believe it. All this time they had the same feelings for each other. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. He leaned down close to her ear to whisper.

"I love you too." His stomach fluttered in happiness that he finally confessed his feelings out loud.

"…Els…" She looked up at him. His hand moved grasp her cheek and he leaned down.

He kissed her and she quickly kissed back. Their first kiss in their lives and it was with each other.

After a few moments they separated to breathe.

"…I've wanted to do that for so long…" He panted. She smiled at him and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"And I've been waiting for it for so long."

They leaned forward, their lips meeting again.

* * *

><p><em>We live together<em>

Elsword quickly opened the door to his room to see his girlfriend laying on his bed. She turned over and looked at him.

"Elsword." Aisha greeted.

He smiled and walked over to her. He hugged her and kissed her forehead but she placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away. He looked at her in curiosity.

"I-I think we should break up…" Her eyes started to get watery and her heart ached. She didn't want to do this to her first love but she knew she had to.

He froze. He knew this was coming and he knew why.

"I'm moving away for school and I know you're staying here…" He sighed, he knew she wouldn't accept or endure a long distance relation.

"S-So…we should…" Her voice started to crack under the pain. He flicked her forehead to snap her out of the mood.

"Ow." She yelped. She rubbed the spot where he hit her and she punched his shoulder in retaliation.

"You said what you wanted to say. Now let me speak." He said, looking at her seriously.

"I was thinking…" Her eyes widen in shock.

"You can think?" She answered smugly. His look of annoyance was enough to make her giggle.

"Dammit, let me finish." He grumbled before going on.

"I was thinking…going to school in the big city alone would be kind of rough on you."

Her heart ached at the reminder of it…just the thought of not seeing Elsword everyday was painful to bear.

"Stupid…I've spent most of my life with you. Nothing could be rougher than that…" She responded, trying to hide her conflict.

He smiled at her remark. "Oh yeah? Then I guess you won't mind if I moved in with you."

"That's all? That's...EH?!" It took her a second to understand his words. She blushed really hard.

"B-But…B-B-But…" Her mind started to scramble. He hugged her tight making her blush even more.

"I never want to be separated from you. Ok?" He whispered into her ear.

She smiled at his soft gentle words and returned his hug.

"Stupid. You better stay with me forever."

* * *

><p><em>We got married together<em>

"Mother…Father…I look terrible! He's going to hate me!" Aisha started to sob but she was comforted by her parents.

"Come now dear. You look beautiful." "Honey, he would never hate you." They said in comfort.

She nodded but tears were streaming down her face. Elesis came over to her to wipe her face.

"Come on. Where's my strong little sister?" She called to her. Aisha glanced at her before looking down at the ground.

"Elsword is going to hate me. He'll run at the sight of me!" She wailed in despair.

Feeling pissed, Elesis roughly grabbed Aisha's shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Listen to me. Today you are marrying Elsword. You have known him your entire life!"

Aisha focused on her words.

"You know he would never hate you. He would never abandon you."

Tears again streamed down her face, but this time for a different reason.

"You love Elsword and he loves you. Today is the day you tell the world that."

Aisha nodded. Elesis was right and she was too stupid to see it.

Elesis wiped her tears again and patted her head.

"Come on, my brother is waiting."

Aisha smiled and nodded. Her parents took both sides of her as everyone got ready for the walk down the aisle.

Elsword gulped as the music started to play and the door opened. His eyes glanced away as he fought the swirl of nervousness within him. Then he looked up.

Aisha walked down the aisle. Her face was red with embarrassment as she also looked down. She was too nervous to see Elsword's reaction. She finally looked up when both her mother and father nudged her to do so.

Their eyes met and everything was a blank. Everything and everyone faded from their minds except each other. It was just them in their own little world. A world with just two of them, together as always.

She stood in front of him and they both stood in front of the priest. They recited their vows but were numb from seeing each other.

Eventually the ceremony came towards it end.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said triumphantly. Everyone held their breath at the wondrous moment…only it didn't come. The couple simply stared at each other in awe.

"…You may now kiss the bride." The priest said hesitantly.

Even then they continued to stare at each other. It wasn't until Elesis and the best man tapped Aisha and Elsword respectively, snapping them out of their trances.

"You may now kiss the bride!" The priest said again, hopefully for the final time.

They both blushed and moved closer. Aisha wrapped her arms around Elsword's neck while he rested his hands at her waist and their lips met.

It was only after they parted that the crowd erupted in applause. The priest smiled.

"It is with great joy and honor that I now pronounce you husband and wife."

* * *

><p><em>We had a child together<em>

Elsword quickly sprinted down the hallway. He looked at the door to the room, fast approaching on his left.

He reached out for the handle, turning it and sprinting inside without a second thought.

He thought he would see would be his pregnant wife, instead he saw another woman in the middle of labor.

"GAH!" He yelled before quickly getting out.

"Elsword!"

He heard his name from down the hall. He sprinted to the room and opened the door to see his wife ready to give birth.

"Stupid! Why are you always late!" She yelled at him. She had been struggling in labor for hours and was beyond mad.

He quickly rushed to her side but as soon as he was in reach, she punched him in the gut. He fell onto the floor, gasping for air.

"If I wasn't about to give birth, you would be so dead!"

Elsword got up and approached her more carefully. She swung again but this time he caught her punch and rushed her to give her a hug.

"Stupid! Let me go!" She started to pull on his hair when she felt the baby push.

She screamed in pain and she grabbed onto him. He saw this as a sign as the baby getting even closer. He moved up, kissing her forehead before breaking free from her hold.

"I'll be right here, always." He said, holding her hand. She nodded as the doctor told her to get ready for one final push.

"Elsword…" She muttered in pain. She clenched his hand tightly, enough to make him twitch in pain.

She screamed and in the next moment, the room filled with the cries of a baby.

It was an hour later when the family was allowed to see them.

The parents, now grandparents, swooned at the sight of their grandchild.

Aisha cradled her newborn daughter with her husband close to her side, watching over his child.

"What's her name?" They asked them. The couple glanced at each other before looking at their parents.

"Arme." They said at the same time.

* * *

><p><em>We grew old together<em>

"Mother? Father?" A woman called out as she entered the house. She took a few steps into the next room when something red jumped out from behind something.

"BLEH!" "EEEK" "WAAAAAAAAAAH"

The baby in the woman's arms started to cry. She rocked her child slowly to calm her down as she glared at the man in front of her.

"Father!" Arme yelled. Elsword grinned sheepishly.

"I just wanted to scare my two little girls." He replied. She punched her father in the shoulder, causing him to recoil. He smiled being reminded that his daughter inherited her mother's strength for hitting him.

"Your mother will be home so-" He was cut off when someone yelled his name from the front of the house.

The two looked to see Aisha walk in from the front door.

"Mother!" Arme exclaimed. Aisha went quickly went over to hug her daughter and granddaughter.

"It's good to see you." They remained in a loving hold for what seemed like an eternity. Elsword started to get annoyed and gave a loud cough that got their attention.

"Come on, I'm hungry!"

Everyone now sat at the table eating dinner. Arme had a special reason for visiting her parents that day.

"Mother, Father. I was wondering if you two want to come live with us?" Arme asked her parents. They glanced at each other before Aisha looked back at her daughter and answered her.

"Arme. Your father and I are fine. What makes you ask that?"

Arme fidgeted in her chair, building up her confidence to convince her parents of coming to live with her.

"I-It's just that both you and father are getting…older. I want to take care of you in case something happens."

Aisha twitched in annoyance at the mention of her age.

"I-I'm not that old!" She yelled in denial. Elsword smirked at his wife.

"Really? I was sure the dinosaurs were around when you were born." He commented, earning him a smack to the face, sending him over his chair and onto the floor.

"Look. Your father and I are perfectly happy here. We grew up in this house. It has so many memories for us."

"But mother! What about your grandchild?" Arme glanced at her daughter, who smiled back at her.

"We'll visit like we always do. We'll still be in her life."

"B-But I want you two to always be there…for her…_and me_…"

By this time, Elsword recovered from his punishment and hugged his wife from behind.

"Aisha, why don't we do it? Our girls need us." He said, whispering into his wife's ear. She turned to look at him with concern.

"But Els…" A part of her agreed with him, but they had spent so many years in the house they were in that she didn't want to leave it.

"For our child and grandchild." He said in reassurance. She looked at him for another moment before smiling in acceptance. Seeing it, he leaned forward, kissing her nose before the two looked at their daughter and nodded.

* * *

><p><em>We died together <strong>(T-T)<strong>_

A woman and a small girl stood in front of a tombstone.

"Mommy…will I ever see Grandma and Grandpa again?"

Arme looked down at her young daughter next to her. She smiled and crouched down to her height. She patted her head and smiled at her.

"One day you will. Until then you need to live your life to the fullest. Just like Grandpa taught you."

The girl nodded and the two turned their attention back on the tombstone.

On the left side of the tombstone was engraved with the wife:

_Aisha Sieghart_

_A Beautiful Woman. A Loving Mother._

On the right side was engraved with husband:

_Elsword Sieghart_

_A Kind Man. A Loving Father. _

And in the middle, below their epitaphs read:

_We Lived Together In Happiness, We Rest Together In Peace_

Arme smiled at the sight. It greatly sadden her when she had found both her parents dead, having passed away quietly. However, she was comforted by the fact that in their last moments, they lovingly held each other, a final testament to their life time of love.

Arme wiped a tear that she felt falling down the side of her face. She wrapped her arms around her daughter tightly.

"Mother. Father. Together, will you watch over us?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you enjoyed. :p<strong>


End file.
